Anger
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Spock's POV leading up to when he attacks Jim


**So Spock interests me, not only is he played by Zachary Quinto *falls into fangirly daydreams*, but he's half-Human, while half-Vulcan, and that whole battle of emotions interests me. So here we have Anger! Please R&R!**

* * *

Anger  
(Spock POV)

'Don't answer him' Kirk told this new person. I would be lying if I said he was not getting on my nerves at this point, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I have a hold on my emotions, because of what my Father once told me, as a Vulcan we can control our emotions so they do not control us.

'You will answer me' I told the new person. As acting Captain I had a right to make that demand.

He appeared slightly nervous in his reply, a Earth Scottish accent ringing from his voice 'I'd rather not take sides…' a logical response with Kirk around, however not logical when he should be answering me. It was a straight forward enough question

Kirk was staring at me, I wondered what his problem was. He started speaking as though annoyed 'What is it with you Spock? Hm?'

I couldn't understand what he meant, the elliptical way he was speak left me confused. I didn't respond. I didn't need to, as he continued quickly

'Your planet was just destroyed,' he added.

Of course I was aware of that. I had been there seconds before it's destruction, making it out only just in time. With just a few of my species

'your mother murdered,'

I wished he would shut up. Again, of course I was aware my Mother had been murdered. I was _there. _I saw her fall. I could feel the anger building up inside me. The image of my Mother falling at the last second, breaking the connection, came into my mind.

'and you're not even upset.'

As Kirk finished he proved that he didn't know the first thing about me or what I thought or felt. He assumed I felt nothing, a fair assumption to make due to my monotonous voice and blank face, but not a true assumption. Not by far.

Seeing Vulcan destroying was tearing me apart inside. The knowledge that my planet, my species, the majority of my people were gone, dead and destroyed, left a huge emptiness. And knowing that it was a revenge attempt at me, for something I haven't done yet, makes it all the more difficult. But I knew how illogical it would be to get emotional about it, I had to job to do so I would do it.

'If you are presuming that these experiences in any way impede my ability to command this ship,' I chose each word carefully 'you are mistaken'

'And yet you were the one who said that fear was necessary for command.' Kirk continued. I knew he was using myself against me to try and get a reaction. I couldn't allow it to happen, and yet I could feel him getting to me more and more with each word he said 'Did you see his ship?' He was beyond winding me up now, he was out rightly taunting me. I couldn't let him effect me. I couldn't let him. 'Did you see what he did?'

Yes, Kirk, I did, I was there, now shut up. In my mind I was shouting at him, stopping him now. Aloud I simple replied - again slowly and carefully: 'Yes, of course I did'

'So are you afraid or aren't you?' Kirk asked.

'I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion.' I said, my voice raised just slightly. What I said was true, he had proved he knew nothing of me, so I would not allow him to lecture or judge me.

'Then why don't you stop me?' he asked.

That was what I was _trying _to do, but I was trying to do it the right way. It wasn't working, if he didn't stop soon I was going to flip. I had a flashback of when I was a child, the Vulcan boys taunting me for a reaction, and eventually succeeding. Kirk was close to succeeding, I could feel it.

I attempted to walk by, only to be stopped by Kirk. 'Step away from me, Mister Kirk'

'What is it like not to feel anger' Kirk stepped closer, getting right in my face as he spoke.

Dammit Kirk, I thought, I am angry. Anyone with any sense would shut up.

... or heartbreak…'

He didn't know what I was feeling. He thought I was empty inside. I was, through loss, but not through lack of emotion.

'or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman that gave birth to you?'

I had to do the logical thing. Acting through emotion would be illogical, it would be dangerous. I was doing the right thing.

'Back away from me.' I insisted, slight anger making it's way into my voice.

'You feel nothing!'

He was wrong beyond belief.

'It must not even compute for you!'

I understood better than he could realise

'You never loved her!'

I froze for a split second. He had gone too far, way too far. How _dare _he say that? How _dare _he? He didn't have the first clue.

I launched for him.


End file.
